realmroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Asagonese Kingdoms
The United Asagonese Kingdoms is a nation that covers the entirety of the continent of Tok. It is currently run by Emperor Abagosé I of Veritia Politics The UAK is a constitutional monarchy and a Federal Democracy. The Emperor has little power over the kingdom, since most of the legislative duties are handled by the Union Council. It is also a Unitary state, made up of three different autonomous regions; The Veritian Empire, the Kingdom of Kandrack and the Principality of Gelea. Each has its own independent Monarch, usually part of the current ruling house. Each Nation has it's own National capital. Veritia has Evagoze (which doubles as the UAK capital) the Kandracks have Slyfanir and Gelea has Ledealvind. The National capitals serve as the base of regional government for the autonomous local government and the wider UAK council. History Veritian Empire/ Peoples Republic of Asagon Veritia is the Dominant state of the union, and one of the first two founding members. It's located on the eastern side of the continent and is bordered by Gelea and Kandrack. Historically it was conquered and colonized by an Empire which had been based in Kagot, the Rich and fertile lands in Veritia made it a popular destination for the Kagot colonists and a rich province of the Empire. After the fall of the old Kagot empire Veritia became a self governing territory and used it's fast wealth to raise an army. Afterwards it dominated Tok for many years. Only Kandrack and Gelea resisted it's advance. Though soon the Veritian monarch made attempts to claim the Kandrack throne, and soon Gelea fell to the might of Veritia. Currently the Veritian Empire is at war with the Gelean rebels and the Veritian Communists. The Communists have already secured the Obelin Ghetto, and have declared the Peoples Republic of Asagon. While the Gelean rebellion is moving to secure their borders. The only loyal part of the Veritian Empire is Abagozen, which is the last state in the UAK and the place to which it's borders have shrunk. Veritia exists, barely, as the battles of the Communist and Gelean War ravage the nation. Kingdom of Kandrack/ United States of Tok The Kandracks are a people in Northern Tok, who formed a violent force of resistance to the technologically superior Veritian forces. After a brutal ten year battle against the Veritians, they finally pushed them out of Kandrack. Before the Veritian invasion however, Kandrack was inhabited by a series of Barbaric tribes. They were so numerous, that the Kagot conquerors could not find a king to verify their claims on the land, although the Kagots did claim they had conquered Kandrack. Several of the supply trains they sent to establish colonies there where assaulted by the Kandrack tribes. Because of this, no foreign influence had entered Kandrack for several centuries, giving it an alarmingly different culture to the Eastern Veritians. Principality of Gelea/ United States of Tok Gelea is the smallest of the three constituent countries and the second founding member of the UAK, at first they were not unlike Kandrack. They were a series of nomadic tribes which covered the western side of the continent. The Geleans were unified by King Verywen the Great, who established the Gelean monarchy. Most of Gelea's culture is derived from Veritia, as it was also part of the ancient Kagot Empire. Although the two regions were quite different. Gelea was made up of arid mountains, which meant it was dependent on the mainland for food and supplies. While Veritia was fertile and full of Flat land, and the considerable amountof autonomy it received meant it could survive after contact was lost with the Kagot empire. Gelea however, descended into anarchy, losing some of the Kagot influence. Currently the Geleans are trying to gain their independence from Veritia, as well as fuelling the Veritian Communists. The two have formed a coalition in order to create order and freedom in Tok. The Veritian Empire has already declared war on the rebels, whille the Kingdom of Kandrack has remained a neutral power. The United States of Tok has been declared by the Gelean Nationalists, on the same day as the Peoples Republic of Asagon was created in Obelin. Races The UAK is a multiracial country, and has two races currently living within it's borders. The Saurians and the Humans. = Saurians The Saurians are descended from Dinosaurs which acheived sentience, they were originally the dominant race on Kagot. Though now almost no Saurians can be found on the continent, as a result the continent of Tok has the only known current Saurian population. The Saurian population on Tok came from the old Kagot colonists, who have survived the ages and created the Veritian Empire, named after their deity, Veriti. The Saurians still resemble their Dinosaur ancestors, they have feathers on the tops of their skulls, and a Dinosaur head and tail. However their hands have evolved to become more humanlike, and their toes have become longer to accomadate an upright stance. Humans The humans were native to Tok from the beginning, and have been able to co-exist with the saurians. Although ethnic clashes are common. The Kingdom of Kandrack houses the most Humans, although small populations are found in Gelea and Veritia. The relations between the Saurians and the Humans have always been strained. Resulting in the first two Veritia- Kandrack wars and the HDL (Human Defence League) a racist organization bent on purging the Saurians from Tok. Relations have cooled down after the creation of the United Asagonese Kingdoms, although the Human Defence League is still active and launches several attacks on the Saurians in Kandrack and Gelea. Cities The Capital of Asagon is Evagozé, also known as the "Smoke Cloud". It is the largest City in the country, and is the Cultural, Industrial and Economic base of the Veritian Empire. The architecture is somewhat varied, depending on the part of the city you are in. The City cenntre is full of beautiful Gothic towers, the largest of which "Evegosa bona Elatroja" Evagozé's beautiful Daughter, is 153 feet high. The outer city however, is far poorer, and reserved for the lower class citizens. Most of the buildings are still remniscent of the outdated Medieval style. The reason for the name "Smoke Cloud" lies within the outer citie's Industrial sector; a ring of large factories which circle the City. The factories are quite modern for the Era, and they mostly produce cotton and silk products. Although some factories are used to produce metals. Military Forces The Asagonian military firce is divided into three sections, the Royal Navy, the Infantry and the Cavalry. Infantry Most Asagonian soldiers are outfiitted with muzzle loaded Rifles, though some use the long Kandrack Pikes, which can be up to fifteen feet long. The Asagonian muskets are home made, and are improved models of outdated and bulky Handguns. The Riflemen, named the "Dragons" are usually new troops of low quality. Since the Asagonese musket is relatively simple to use. The riflemen don't come into close contact with the enemy very often, and hide in bushes or behind rocks to surprise their enemy. When they are used in a pitched battle they are positioned behind the heavilly armoured Kandrack Pikemen. The Bayonetsmen are a high quality version of the Riflemen, the troops are usually veterans of either the Riflemen or the Kandrack Pikemen. Giving them a mix of close quarters combat and ranged attack. Their muskets are quite short, as they aren't required to hit their targets from a distance like the Riflemen, and are outfitted with Bayonets. They are positioned behind at the flank of the kandrack pikemen in order to protect the weak edges of their formation. Cavalry The Cavalry, although excellent in it's own right, does not compare to the powerful infantry. Colonial Warbeasts: The Colonial Warbeasts are animals which are descended from the species brought to Tok during the Kagot Empire. They are meat eating Dinosaurs who have since gone extinct on their mother continent, but thrive in captivity on Tok. The Warbeasts are the most powerful cavalry in the union, combining the natural ferocity of a Theropod with the wisdom of a sentient rider. The probelm is that the warbeasts are difficult to train, and have been known to kill their riders on some occasions. As a result their numbers are in short supply, and are rarely used in battle. Native Horsemen: These small ranged Cavalry hail from Gelea are the most numerous cavalry, but of the lowest quality. They aport the Gelean Composite bow, which can fire an arrow up to a mile. Although they are numerous and easy to train, the NH or hilariously outdated by modern standards and substantially less powerful than the Warbeasts. Navy The Navy is the worst part of the UAK military, since the kingdoms of the UAK were mostly concerned with land based conquests before the Union. Most of their infantry and cavalry forces have been perfected over the centuries, the navy however is a relatively new addition to the UAK army and is used mostly for transportation rather than fighting. Carrack The Carrack is a small sailing ship, used to establish colonies on faraway continents. It's fighting capabilities are low, but they are cheap and require less wood to build. They have only two decks, one for the passengers and equipment, the other for storage of animals (Horses, Warbeasts etc) most of the crew has to share their food with the animals, since the food they are used to is rare on the ocean. Obela The Obela is the first ( and only) Asagonese made warship. It is the first three decked ship in the navy and packs eighteen six pounders. It is used mainly to escort the Carracks and defend the homeland, but never offensively. Category:Nation